What's in a name?
by QueenKitty84
Summary: This takes place a few years after my orginal one and was done as a school project sort of thing..Natasha is wondering about something.


Malfoy.  
  
What's in a name? If it's your first name, it's your "birth title". If it's your last name, it stands for honor or betrayal. Names are what make this world what it is. You have the mudblood (A person born into the muggle world that has one parent being of magic user blood) and muggle (A person with no magic talent, whatsoever.) names. Then the pure blood (A person born into a pure wizard/magic using family) and squib (A person born into a wizard family that has hardly any magical talent if any.) names. All different of course, yet deceiving. My last name happens to be a well-known name through the wizard world. Known for what, you may ask?   
  
Just step onto certain streets and you can see stares coming towards you, if you walk with our family. Some stares show concealed hatred, others hold respect. The majority being slight nods towards us in greeting. Everywhere we go in public, we, the Malfoys, are seen as cold and emotionless, people. Which to me is annoying. I know I'm the youngest Malfoy, the only female child and thought of as that evil cute. That doesn't get to me at all, it's the fact we are overlooked when it comes to "family love" that does.  
  
Take tonight for instance. Following dinner, Draco played a game of Quidditch with my friend and I, while mum and dad had a nice romantic flight to "their special place". Draco was even nice enough to let me remain around when Vincent Crabbe came over and they played Wizard Chess. To improve the evening, on my part, I made some homemade cookies with Leah. In all respects, it was a good evening, something you would never expect the Malfoys to do, by our name.   
  
Not all evenings are this nice, of course. Some are very chaotic, like when Draco or I get a lower grade then expected or when we are preparing to go on vacation. Even on those nights though, it's not like our family is at each other's throats constantly. No matter what night it is, my mother and father will always come in and say goodnight to Draco and I.   
  
They always spend more time with Draco, but I've learned not to mind. What he gets in love and strictness, I get in having the ability to be able to do nothing around my house at times and grades. I suppose it's a fair trade off, although I would like to be noticed much more when it comes to being "an aspiring head boy(girl in my case.)". Dad is always saying how Draco will become the greatest Malfoy in line, second to him and that when he is made head boy, it will be the family honor that he will have to carry on. I'm supposed to support my brother as much as needed in that mission, even though I can not really help the fact I "am the Hermione Granger of 3rd years" as Leah puts it.   
  
She doesn't mean to be cruel about it, since Hermione IS a mudblood and it's a disgrace to be called the copycat of a mudblood. Although, she is right, I AM highly smart and was the highest scoring 3rd year when the test scores came in. Much to the disappointment of others, I might add. I suppose I have my parents to thank, they encouraged me to study almost all summer, since I got my books, so I could be head of the class, every year. The first year, I came close to being the best, the second, Ginny Weasley, by some miracle, made top score and the third, I told you about. This earns me the knowledge of knowing that I have made my father proud, as well as the so-called honor of being pushed harder.   
  
However, as much as I love this honor, part of me thinks I don't really deserve it. Unlike my brother and father, I do not share the vision of bringing chaos back into the wizard realm. I like it how it is, except for the mudbloods of course. My mother says its perfectly all right if I do not share my father's dream, with my brother, she doesn't agree with it much either. She says that my vision of life should be getting good grades, marrying a Slytherin male and letting him spoil me. This isn't what concerns me though.  
  
I love my family, boyfriend (a former 4th year, soon to be 5th year, when school starts, named Draken.), having friends, wealth and pet (Sasha, a pure black cat). It's me that I don't really like. Sure, I should like myself, I mean, who wouldn't like being the second child of one of the most honorable families in the wizard realm. However, I don't. When it comes to the odd one of the family, I'm it.  
  
A straightforward look would make you think that I was exactly like my family. From the top of my head with its gleaming blonde hair, to the tip of my pale white skin on my toes. My blonde feathery soft hair hangs down to the small of my back, with semi bangs that almost frame my pale skinned face. Emerald ice eyes rest above a pointy, softer at the end then the rest of my family nose and soft rose pastel toned lips that are held in a thin line at the moment. Pale skin making my skin gleam in a dimly lit room, even without dark colored clothing, I appear a ghost.   
  
A ghost that now stands in front of her bedroom mirror, in a dark colored, long sleeved nightgown. Small figurines on shelves, books on a dark colored dresser, a four poster bed with velvet curtains and silk sheets, with a sleek black cat curled up at the foot of the bed, haunt the background. The mirror also shows a female in a cotton pants and a blue tank top, her strawberry blonde hair down to her shoulders, creeping up on me with a pillow. I spin around duck, just avoiding the blow of the feathery pillow as the point to all this thinking, remains in a single thought, that becomes a mere echo not bothered with as the mirror shows a pale ghost, dressed in black, rush off to join a traditional pillow fight.  
  
  
"Malfoy. What's in a name?"  



End file.
